


Brotherhood

by GarnetSeren



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: (Delusional), Background characters - Freeform, Brotherhood as Good Guys, Brotherhood of Steal, Gen, Mentions of War, Non-Graphic Violence, Pro Brotherhood of Steal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Author's Note:A friend challenged me to write the Brotherhood of Steel as good guys... this is what happened. Oneshot set in the Fallout 4 universe, but with no main characters mentioned.





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steve... not that he'll ever see this!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Steve...+not+that+he%27ll+ever+see+this%21).



With stoic determination, she popped up from behind the ruined wall she'd taken shelter behind, and launched the last of her grenades at the enemy. Ducking back down, she counted to three, screwing her eyes shuts as the detonation blasted severed bodies parts around the battlefield. It was her least favourite part, but duty was duty, and she was proud to be serving her country as she was. Eradicating the vile creatures from her beloved homeland, monsters that had caused the deaths of her parents and little brother. It didn't matter that this group seemed more organised than the shambling horrors she'd encountered in her youth, they were abominations that had no right to roam the Commonwealth, no right to terrorise the good people trying to make a life out here... good people like her long deceased family.

There was a shout to her right, and without hesitation she through herself out of cover, rapidly firing at the trio of abomination that had tried to surround her fellow recruit. He was of lower rank than herself, and saluted his gratitude, as soon as he had scrambled to his feet. With a grim smile she nodded in reply... the battlefield was no place for a heart to heart, but she was relieved to see him walk away unscathed. Too many good men and women had fallen to these monstrosities already, and she'd be damned if one more died here today. It didn't matter if she wasn't the one in charge of this mission, these soldiers were her family now, and she'd use everything in her arsenal to keep them alive and in one piece.

With that in mind, she charged across the battlefield with renewed vigour, dispatching any of the horrors that got too close. Unfortunately, her rifle clicked empty, just as she came across a young recruit hesitating over the prone body of the enemy. She spared the disgusting creature a contemptuous look, taking in it's disfigured face and withered skin. It didn't matter if it's clothes weren't tatter rags like it's more feral counterparts, nor did it matter that it was crying and begging for mercy. She snarled in disgust as the abomination gripped her boot, pleading with her, before she swiftly brought the butt of her rifle down onto it's bald head. She repeated the action twice more, using all her strength to shatter it's skull. Bile rose in her throat as she shook brain matter off her feet, and ushered the stunned recruit into shelter. The young woman was shaking like a leaf, so after assuring herself they were safe for the moment, she crouched down in front of her.

“First mission?” she asked, kindly.

The young recruit nodded, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

She nodded in understanding. “I know it's not easier, but you need to remember the good work we're doing. We are helping to liberate the Commonwealth. To make it safe for honest, decent people to live in. And I know it might not seem it, but we're doing those monsters a kindness.”

“But it was begging me...” the other woman sobbed, burying her head in her hands.

Gently, she rested her hand on the woman's knee. “Would you like to live out your life like that? To be a mindless monster only capable of hurting people?” She paused, to let her words sink in before continuing. “As much as we are out to protect the people of the Commonwealth, we _are_ helping those horrible creatures. Even if their brains are too rotted for them to realise it. We're putting them out of their misery.”

Sniffling, the recruit gave her a watery smile. “I never thought about it like that, thank you.”

She smiled, offering the woman a hand up. “It gets easier, I promise. But if you find yourself having sleepless nights, think about why you joined, be proud you're making a real difference out here. And remember, we're a family. The Brotherhood will always look after you.”

 


End file.
